Gg
5:57NatalkolxTo chyba sama pobiorę, aby ją przetestować *5:59Kamcia012koniecznie jeśli pobierzesz to sprawdź na jakim serwerze jesteś jak będziemy na tym samym to możemy stworzyć unie razem łatwiej sie gra *6:05Natalkolxzw *jj *6:06Kamcia012oki *6:08Damian102uszanowanko *6:08NatalkolxChyba (o ile to się sprawdza w Switch Server i w ostatnim logowaniu ) jestem na europejskim 40 *Hejka Damianku *6:09Damian102Natalke Latarke *Witaj w Pubie pod Trzema Miotłami! *Usprawnienia czatu załadowane. *By zgłosić błędy, albo zaproponować tłumaczenie lub usprawnienia, napisz na stronie dyskusji Monchoman45. *Kamcia012 aportował(a) się do Pubu pod Trzema Miotłami! *BurittoGerry aportował(a) się do Pubu pod Trzema Miotłami! *6:10Lloyd2000 *6:10Kamcia012 net mi rozłączyło *tak to tam się sprawdza *zaraz zobacze czy mamy taki sam serwer *hejka *6:11Natalkolxhej *Okej Kamciu *Gamer4000 aportował(a) się do Pubu pod Trzema Miotłami! *6:12Gamer4000 *6:12Natalkolx *KreatorSeriale aportował(a) się do Pubu pod Trzema Miotłami! *6:13KreatorSerialehej *6:13BurittoGerryJa się boje wgl pisać na takich czatach... *6:13Lloyd2000 *6:13Gamer4000lol *6:13BurittoGerryStrasznie łatwo bana dostać. *6:13Kamcia012 *6:13KreatorSerialekomu twarz wykreować? *6:13BurittoGerryni *mi* *6:15Gamer4000. *6:15KreatorSerialektoś jeszcze chce? *6:16BurittoGerryDosyć cicho tutaj. *6:16Gamer4000uuuu *6:17KreatorSerialenikt naprawdę nie chce? *6:17BurittoGerryBing nie. *6:17KreatorSerialemówię do Damiana i natalikox *reszta ma lub nie chciała *6:17BurittoGerryJa mam *Wykreuje twoją ok? *Gamer4000 deportował(a) się z Pubu pod Trzema Miotłami! *6:17KreatorSerialenie masz prawa *6:18Lloyd2000aha *6:18BurittoGerryok *6:18KreatorSerialechce ktoś czy nie *6:18BurittoGerryWgl czemu nie mam prawa? *6:18Damian102 nie chce i każdy ma prawo bo żyjemy w wolnym świecie *6:19KreatorSerialenie *najpierw niech zmieni nick to będzie mógł *6:19Damian102 nick o niczym nie decyduje *6:19Lloyd2000ale on już raz zmieniał *6:19Damian102 taka sytuacja * *6:19BurittoGerryWłaśnie. *6:19KreatorSerialeDOBRA RÓB TE TWARZE *6:19Damian102 zwłaszcza że według nicku kreujesz seriale *caps off *6:20BurittoGerryCo jest złego że ktoś pisze jedno zdanie w caps locku? *6:20Damian102 bo używa niepotrzebnie. irytują mnie capslocki, taki już jestem *6:21BurittoGerryMnie irytuje tylko gdy ktoś nadużywa caps lock. *6:21KreatorSerialeproszę o cicze medytuję warzą *6:21Damian102 co? *6:21Lloyd2000wat *6:21Damian102 nie rozumiem *ciszy nie ma *6:21BurittoGerryJak chcesz cisze to po prostu wyjdź *6:21Kamcia012 proszę o pisanie ze zrozumieniem *6:22BurittoGerryWgl Damian *a jednak nie *6:22Damian102 *6:22BurittoGerryTeraz czekamy kiedy ktoś dostanie kicka/bana. *6:22Kamcia012 *6:22Damian102 aha *6:23KreatorSerialedobr amedytowałem wię cmożecie gadacs *6:23BurittoGerryOk *6:23Lloyd2000lol *6:23KreatorSerialewymyslilem egzystencje idealnejnieidealnejtwarzy *6:23Kamcia012 good for you *6:23BurittoGerryCo? ._. *6:24KreatorSerialeno *mogę wykreować jeszcze raz komuś ale tylko jednej osobie kto chce *6:24Kamcia012 nie, nikt nie chce, więc o to nie pytaj *jak ktoś będzie chcial, to napisze ci na pw *6:24KreatorSerialeskąd wiesz że nikt *dobra piszcie! *6:24BurittoGerryBo nikt nie napisał że chcę. *6:25Damian102 jak ktoś będzie chciał to sobie zamówi, taka sytuacja *6:25KreatorSerialejak nikt nie chce to trudno *żałujcie *6:26Kamcia012 nie, dzięki *6:26BurittoGerryOk. * BurittoGerry żałuje *6:26Lloyd2000xd *6:26KreatorSerialewidzicie *tak się żałuje *6:26BurittoGerryDlatego bo chciałaś/chciałeś(Nie znam twojej płci)) *6:26KreatorSerialeniewidziałOm *dobr aide metyowac w czaczy cicho tera ples *6:28BurittoGerryJak mamy być cicho skoro to jest czat i tu piszemy a nie mówimy ? ._. *6:28KreatorSerialeMEDYTUJE cic *6:28BurittoGerryaha *6:28Kamcia012 pisz ze zrozumieniem *6:28KreatorSerialewymyslilem planete twarzy *zrozumiałem ja *jestem nią *6:29Lloyd2000co *6:29BurittoGerry._. co *6:29Damian102 no przede wszystkim to nie możesz kazać innym być cicho i też dalej nie wiem co *6:29BurittoGerryDacie link do listy emotikonów tej wiki? *6:29KreatorSerialedobra mam planetę siebie jestem na wyżsyzm pozimie niż wy *6:30Lloyd2000MediaWiki:Emoticons *6:30BurittoGerryThanks *6:31KreatorSerialerż * *(pink) (pink) (pink) (pink) (pink) (pink) (pink) (pink) (pink) (pink) (pink) (pink) (pink) (pink) (pink) (pink) (pink) (pink) (pink) (pink) (pink) (pink) (pink) (pink) (pink) (pink) (pink) (pink) (pink) (pink) (pink) (pink) (pink) (pink) (pink) (pink) (pink) (pink) (pink) (pink) (pink) (pink) (pink) (pink) (pink) (pink) (pink) (pink) (pink) (pink) (pink) (pink) (pink) (pink) (pink) (pink) (pink) (pink) (pink) (pink) (pink) (pink) (pink) (pink) (pink) (pink) (pink) (pink) (pink) (pink) (pink) (pink) (pink) (pink) (pink) (pink) (pink) (pink) (pink) (pink) (pink) (pink) (pink) (pink) (pink) (pink) (pink) (pink) (pink) (pink) (pink) (pink) (pink) (pink) (pink) (pink) (pink) (pink) (pink) (pink) (pink) (pink) (pink) *6:33BurittoGerry... *6:33Kamcia012 zaraz dostaniesz kicka, za spam emotkami, *6:33KreatorSeriale (((((((( *6:33Kamcia012 pierwsze i ostatnie ostrzeżenie *6:33KreatorSerialeale jest 85 ostrzeżeń *6:34Damian102 nie ma 85 *6:34Kamcia012 *chyba an twojej planecie *6:34Damian102 mamy 1 *6:34KreatorSerialena piąta szkoła wiki tak jest *6:34Damian102 ale nie u nas *6:34Kamcia012 tu jest hpw *6:34BurittoGerrySkąd wiesz o szkoła wiki? *... *MagicznyLemur aportował(a) się do Pubu pod Trzema Miotłami! *6:34BurittoGerryKreator. Musimy pogadać. *6:34Lloyd2000 *6:35Kamcia012 *6:35KreatorSerialeo czym *6:35BurittoGerryNa innej wiki *na pw dam linka *6:35KreatorSerialedobra ale jakiej *6:35Damian102 innej *6:35BurittoGerryMam podejrzenia do twojej tożsamości. *6:35KreatorSerialeWIEM CZWARTA SZKOŁA WIKI *6:35BurittoGerry... *co *Damian102 dał(a) KreatorSeriale szlaban. *6:36Damian102 pisałem coś o caps locku *poza tym tyle razy w sumie zwracałem z Kamcią mu uwagę, że starczy *6:37BurittoGerryZnacie tą piątą/czwartą szkoła wiki? *Jak nie to dobrze. *6:37Kamcia012 nie *6:37BurittoGerryBo i tak jest słaba. *6:37Damian102 raz ktoś wysyłał linki do jakiś takich wiki *6:37Kamcia012 super *6:37Damian102 ale nie żebym wchodził * *6:37BurittoGerryCo to jest za emotka ._. *6:37Damian102 normalna *taka tam płacząca ze śmiechu dynia *6:38Lloyd2000lel *6:38BurittoGerryNa ile ma bana? *MagicznyLemur deportował(a) się z Pubu pod Trzema Miotłami! *6:39Damian102 ale to był kick * *6:39BurittoGerryAha *Od kiedy szlaban to kick? Pasujebardziej do bana *MagicznyLemur aportował(a) się do Pubu pod Trzema Miotłami! *6:39Lloyd2000no *6:39Damian102 bo ban to Azkaban *6:39BurittoGerryKto to ten Lemur? *6:39Damian102 użytkownik * *MagicznyLemur deportował(a) się z Pubu pod Trzema Miotłami! *6:39BurittoGerryAle serio *Kto to jest? *KreatorSeriale aportował(a) się do Pubu pod Trzema Miotłami! *6:40KreatorSerialejaka ta wiki *6:40Damian102 skąd mam wiedzieć. tak szczerze to go nie znam *6:40BurittoGerryAdministrator powinienen poważnie odpowiadać *6:40KreatorSerialejak nie masz to mogę ci zaprponowac *6:40BurittoGerryKreator na PW *6:40KreatorSerialehttp://pl.czwarta-szkola.wikia.com/wiki/Specjalna:Chat *tutaj *no czekam *Jesteś teraz nieobecny. *6:45KreatorSerialegdzie ty jesteś *6:45BurittoGerryPrzecież wyszłeś z czatu ;-; *6:46KreatorSerialebo mnie ADNndasałeś *6:46Lloyd2000wat *6:46Kamcia012 wyszedłeś* *6:47BurittoGerry._. trzeba tak upominać o błędzie? *6:48Kamcia012 poprawić nie zaszkodzi, będziesz wiedział na przyszlość *6:48BurittoGerryTe wyszłeś-wyszedłeś to jeden z najczęstszych błędów ortograficznych ._. *6:49Kamcia012 to tym bardziej trzeba poprawiać, żeby nie był popełniany ta często *tak* *6:50BurittoGerryCzemu wstawiłaś emotkę ,,XD"? *Co jest w tym śmiesznego? *6:50Kamcia012 a jest w niej coś złego? *6:50BurittoGerry._. *Jesteś teraz nieobecny. *6:51BurittoGerryCiekawostka: Piszę się z dużej litery początek nazwy lub zdania. *6:51Lloyd2000i nazwy własne *6:52KreatorSerialeMIAŁES GADAC A NIE S*6:52Kamcia012 super *6:52BurittoGerry *Kamcia012 dał(a) KreatorSeriale szlaban. *KreatorSeriale aportował(a) się do Pubu pod Trzema Miotłami! *6:52BurittoGerryDopiero teraz Kreator się odzywa *Kamcia *KreatorSeriale miał/a aż 2 kicki. *Nie powinnaś mu/jej dać bana? *6:53Kamcia012 nie martw się tak, następnym razem będzie ban *6:53Damian102 jak będzie trzeba to da. zostaw pilnowanie czatu osobom na to odpowiedzialnym *6:53KreatorSerialedobra słuchajcie powiem wam o szkołach wiki trzecia to robiona razem i zatwierdzo na z brakta czwrtaa to FIKCYDJAN szkolen rzeczy piata to NIEWIEM rzeczy skolne szosuats to PIGNWNSAtn a siódma dale równowagę każdej szkole we wszechświecie zobaczcie *[http://pl.siodma-szkola.wikia.com/wiki/Specjalna:Aktywno%C5%9B%C4%87_na_wiki http://pl.siodma-szkola.wikia.com/wiki/Specjalna:Aktywność_na_wiki *6:53BurittoGerryKreator mówisz zbyt wiele. *6:53KreatorSerialegerrator mufisz zbyt fiele *Damian102 deportował(a) się z Pubu pod Trzema Miotłami! *6:54Lloyd2000... *6:54BurittoGerryLepiej nie mów o takich rzeczach tutaj.. *6:54KreatorSerialeale siódma szkoła wkii daje równowagę całej oświacie *6:54BurittoGerryO Penguistanie też lepiej nie mów. *Damian102 aportował(a) się do Pubu pod Trzema Miotłami! *6:55BurittoGerryI o Braktraxie, *Szkoła wiki. *6:55KreatorSerialeale siódma szkoła wiki równoważy oświatę *6:55BurittoGerryPrzyznaj się. *6:55KreatorSerialezapewnia równowagę *na cały świat osiwaty *każdy może mieć to co drugi *6:55BurittoGerryJesteś użytkownikiem Niejestemfanemnexolegoniestety. *6:55KreatorSerialenie *-_- *6:55BurittoGerryAle go znasz. *Niby skąd o Szkoła wiki wiesz? *6:56KreatorSerialeno znam bo widziałem jego szkoła wiki *bo jest popularna w internecie *6:56BurittoGerryOd kiedy? *6:56KreatorSerialeodkad ma dużo stron to pewnie od 2 lat *6:56BurittoGerrySzkoła wiki wcale nie jest aż tak popularna. *6:56Lloyd2000ona wogóle nie jest popularna *6:57BurittoGerryPoza tym ja i Lloyd2000 to adminy pierwszej Szkoła wiki *I wiemy raczej *Czy jest popularna czy nie *6:57Lloyd2000na szkoła wiki każdy keidyś mógł admina dostać *6:57BurittoGerry. *6:57Lloyd2000bo braktrax rozdawał wszystkim *6:57BurittoGerryI to jest dziwne. *6:57Lloyd2000dopiero niedawno przestał *6:57BurittoGerryBraktrax na lewo i prawo rozdawał administratora.. *6:57KreatorSerialeale siódma szkoła wiki daje równowag.e każdej oświacie *6:57BurittoGerryO co ci chodzi z oświatą? *6:57Kamcia012 *6:58KreatorSeriależe dzięki siódmej szkole wiki jest naprawiona i zrównoważona *6:58BurittoGerryaha *6:58KreatorSerialehttp://pl.siodma-szkola.wikia.com/wiki/Równowaga_puszki *6:58BurittoGerry._. *6:58KreatorSerialezobaczcie jak puszki są zrównoważone *6:58BurittoGerrySkąd wiesz o tym artykule ._. *Przyznaj się. *(Btw to mój art.) *6:59KreatorSerialebo jest jako drugi w atywności wiki *muisiał bym być ślepy żeby go nie widzieć *6:59BurittoGerry._. *A wy, Damian102, Kamcia102 i Natalkolx oraz Lloyd2000 znacie tą wiki? *6:59Kamcia012 nie *6:59BurittoGerryW takim razie. *Nazywasz ich ,,ślepymi". *czekaj *._. *7:00Kamcia012 *7:00KreatorSerialenie nazywałem *7:00NatalkolxJa uciekam. Papapa *7:00BurittoGerryzapomnijmy o tym. *7:00Damian102 nie i jakoś ona mnie nie obchodzi, więc prosiłbym zakończyć temat *pa Natalka *7:00KreatorSerialedobrze *7:00BurittoGerryAle to nasza sprawa. *Jak cię nie obchodzi po prostu nie słuchaj. *7:00Damian102 możecie pogadać o niej na pw *7:01BurittoGerryOd kiedy jest PW na 3 osoby? *7:01Kamcia012 pa Nati *7:01Damian102 jest *7:01KreatorSerialemultiprywatnewiadomości nowa rewolucja *7:01BurittoGerryNiby jak *7:01Kamcia012 są grupowe *7:01Damian102 opcje i aktywuj multi pw *7:01BurittoGerry._. *Jestem głupi ._. *Isthealice aportował(a) się do Pubu pod Trzema Miotłami! *Natalkolx deportował(a) się z Pubu pod Trzema Miotłami! *7:01Kamcia012 hejka *7:01Damian102 *7:01Lloyd2000 *7:01Isthealice o / *7:02Kamcia012 co słychać? *7:02BurittoGerryKreator weź mutli-PW *7:02KreatorSerialeokej *już *7:02Isthealice wiatrak * *7:02KreatorSeriale *supoer ten żart znasz inne? *7:03BurittoGerrya jak zrobić multi pw *7:03Kamcia012 u mnie też *7:03BurittoGerry.-. *7:03Kamcia012 opcje *7:03BurittoGerrywiem jak *ale *jak zrobić czat ten *grupowy *7:03Kamcia012 jak aktywujesz to pojawia się ikonka *klikasz i dodajesz *7:04BurittoGerryI? *7:04Kamcia012 tak mi się wydaje przynajmniej, wyłączyłem tę opcję u siebie, a też nie miałam potrzeby z niej wcześniej korzystać *7:04BurittoGerry *aha *7:04Kamcia012 *7:04BurittoGerryCo ta emotka wgl znaczy? ._. *7:05Isthealice znaczy co najmniej zdziwienie *7:05BurittoGerryA jakie zdziwienie? *Co było takiego dziwnego? *7:05Kamcia012 a co ta: ._. emotka w ogóle znaczy? *7:05BurittoGerry *7:05Lloyd2000coś narobiłem i mam 3 pw z gerrym ;-; *7:06Isthealice odswież czat *to ci znikną *f5